


A crack on the wall

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Tobidei week 2017 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ass obsession, Awkwardness, He learns fast for a "no one", M/M, Romance, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: A no-one's needs and desires shouldn't be relevant.I am but a tool of the project.Obito is dead.Obito is dead.Obito is dead.Obito is dead and he loved Rin. Only Rin.But no matter how many times I repeat that to myself. It simply doesn't work. Obito wasn't dead. He was trapped behind thick hard walls. And those walls are cracking.Day two: Inspired on a song.





	A crack on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Day two: Inspired on a song  
> "It starts and ends with you" by Suede

He wasn't supposed to be feeling at all.

Least of all, having those powerful reactions that forced him to wrestle against them with all his will. The world conspired against him since the day he was born, placing challenges in his path that were impossible to overcome, no matter how hard he tried.

Frustrated, he throws a white smooth pebble to the pond, he wanted to make it skip across the water but it sinks instead, splashing water a few meters in the air.

Obito had been a loser and he was determined to change his fate. Project "Tsuki no me" would work. He had to make it work... If it wasn't for his fading drive. The one that feeds on his memories about Rin. On his love for the kind girl that never gave up on him when everyone else did. But the world had to take that away from him too, the only nice thought he decided to keep in his rotten heart. That same heart that now skips a beat every time he's near his brat of a partner.

God, he really is a failure after all. How can he even think about supressing those feelings if he can't even skip a damn pebble? He should be able to keep them at bay, Obito loved to overindulge on the things he liked, but he's no-one now. He should be able to resist. He should...

"Your turn to hunt, hm."

And yet, when he hears that voice, his stomach flutters and hurts, and he feels like he's floating and falling to hell all at once. The temptation to indulge on the feeling, on his presence, is strong. He sighs, an attempt to give himself a break from the overwhelming sensations that Deidara's presence has brought.

"B-but senpai! Tobi isn't hungry yet!" He manages to say, his natural nervousness making his act feel more realistic.

"So? I am, and that's what matters."

He can't keep staring at the smug smirk plastered on his face. Another sigh escapes from his parted lips, unnoticed by the other.

"Tobi can't hunt."

"Of course you can't," he deadpans, in a playful manner. "It would be a miracle that you did something useful. Am I wrong, hm?"

A brown centipede comes out from under a bush a few meters away from them, slowly making its way towards their direction. Tobi reaches out to grab it. That species is poisonous but his Senju cells will protect him.

"Caught something, senpai! See? You were wrong after all!"

With a pout, he turned his face away from him.

"Gross. And for your information, I hate centipedes, so get rid of it now."

"But you have one in your C1 collection. How come you...?"

"I haven't used it for years have I!?"

Deidara is suddenly angry, and Tobi swears that this time, he wasn't trying to provoke him. He should have remembered, he nearly killed himself with that centipede while being under a genjustu. It wasn't often that Deidara showed a vulnerable spot to others. Tobi can't help to feel privileged, while trying to reject the sensation as it flows through him. Weaknesses shouldn't be put on display, and the artist should know better than to trust him, even if they are partners.

He leaves the creature back on the floor and watches it scurry away to a safest place.

"Such a fussy eater, senpai... You'll starve."

"And it will be your fault if that happens, hm. Actually, you know what? I'm gonna teach you how to hunt, maybe this way I won't be the only one doing things while you sit on your ass all day" he said, standing up and signaling to follow him inside the forest.

He hasn't tried to hunt an animal since his survival classes in Konoha's academy. Senju cells can photosynthesize and he was never that fond of meat anyway. Hunting humans on the other hand, was different. He hunted the whole Akatsuki to serve his purpose, and his intentions were to get rid of them when their usefulness came to an end.

Obito swallows thickly. He doesn't want to get rid of Deidara now, and that terrifies him to the core. He's been trying to avoid reevaluating their partnership, discarding the idea of it every time it pops into his mind. Somehow along the way, they started to accept each other. He still tried to annoy the artist as often as he could, but Deidara's reaction changed over time. His brief outbursts of anger were less and less frequent, these days, he rarely threatens him with promises of bombs and explosions, instead he always has a comeback ready. They've started to work better together in battle, like real comrades. At first, Obito liked to think the trust built between them was one-sided. In his imagination, he lectured Deidara about how useless bonds were, how they only brought blood and hatred, he mocked him for acting as if their partnership was real. And as if the world was trying to mock him instead, the day arrived where he could no longer keep living in denial. No, the bond wasn't one sided, and if that wasn't enough reason to give him grief, he didn't know what to do with all those... feelings. The inner warmth, the knots in his stomach, the need to touch him... So familiar, so unsettling.

"W-wait, Deidara-senpai!" he says, rushing after him "What if we get eaten by a tiger!?"

Deidara spins around, waiting for him to be closer and shamelessly invading his personal space. Overly aware of the proximity of his body, his breath stops, there's a nice weakening sensation all over his body. 

"Listen. If you want to catch something, you need to be stealthy" Deidara whispers, "and pay attention to your surroundings. Don't chat, don't get distracted, don't make a racket as usual or you'll scare animals."

How could he not get distracted if feeling his warm breath so close to his ear is so absolutely alluring?

"Oh so, you know how to be stealthy too? Tobi thought senpai liked big, noisy explosions."

"Artists don't live on sunshine. And neither do you, as far as I know, hm. So from now on, shhh."

He brings his index to his lips, and Obito imitates the gesture, placing it on his mask.

"Right. First of all, we need to find out in what direction the wind is blowing" Deidara puts his index inside his mouth, and Obito's jaw drops without he even noticing. The artist's eyelid falls, his wrist twists as he pulls his finger out again, shiny and coated in saliva before raising it over his head. He can't believe what he just saw. He's blushing, and shaking, and thanking heaven for his mask a thousand times.

"...And the side of your finger that gets colder is where the wind is coming from. Get it?"

"Ah-yes... Deidara-senpai."

"Now you do it."

Reality hit him as he realized what doing that implied.

"Uh, but that's a really easy step. Tobi will remember!"

A sly smile appears on Deidara's face.

"We still don't know the wind's direction. I mean, I do, but what about you, hm?"

Very slowly, Tobi takes his left glove off. He'd have to lift his mask, and he couldn't. He tried to delay the moment as much as he could while he thought of a solution. Deidara wouldn't stop staring at is bare hand.

"Wanna do the honors, senpai?" he asked, placing his finger close to Deidara's lips.

Suddenly his eye went wide, and the artist took a step back, looking outraged. He isn't expecting him to accept, but it's cute to see him so flustered anyway.

"Wha- What the hell, Tobi!? Why would I -And why would you be ok with-!? And what's the problem, why can't you do it yourself!?"

"Easy, you'll scare the animals, remember?" he giggles "Come on, you sure won't be so mean as to leave Tobi go through the hassle of having to lift his mask, would you, senpai?"

Deidara goes calm again, and Obito can tell that he's feeling challenged. He can't say exactly why he knows it, but he does.

"Fine then, hm" 

Ok, he didn't expect that. He has to avoid the thought of using his Moguragakure no Justu and hide inside the floor forever. Not an easy task when you feel like you're having a heart attack. He tries to keep his pulse steady. It's important that Deidara doesn't sense that he's getting nervous. He can't show weakness... When Deidara's hand-tongue touches the tip of his index, he feels light headed, his body hotter than ever, his knees have become melting butter. The wet flexible muscle circles his finger too slowly, as if wanting to extend the moment.

By now, he should know better than to challenge Deidara.

"Come on, Tobi. Tell me in which direction the wind is blowing" he taunts.

He reminds himself, he needs to keep steady, while reviving over and over the sensations of having his finger inside that warm, humid cavity. The wind. He has to think of the wind. Only that he can't. He seems to have forgotten everything else except the insides of Deidara's hand-mouth around his index. He raises his hand, barely conscious of what he's doing.

"So?"

Obito doesn't want the intensity of his feelings to grow. So, of course Deidara had to do that, just to make things more difficult.

"West" he answers, as fast as he can.

Did Deidara notice something? He's been looking at him the whole time, maybe he has. Oh, well. How does that matter anyway?

"Very well, hm. Let's look for a trail now."

He follows him inside the forest, they walk west. Deidara whispers tips about reading the landscape to locate animals that he doesn't bother remembering, until according to him, they find the perfect spot, a trail with tracks on it surrounded by trees and bushes that hide them from view. They walk up an oak tree, Deidara crawls to one of the branches, followed by him. The artist grabs a kunai from one of his bags and passes it to him.

"Now, we have to be very quiet. Animals won't come this way if they sense any sign of danger. Keep an eye on the right side. I'll check the left. And if you see something edible, use your kunai. Understood?"

"Yes, senpai."

But Obito never gets to obey the order. Because from the moment he notices Deidara's trousers slidded down, exposing the upper part of the artist's butt crack, his eyes are glued. All his attention pointing toward the tiny bit of exposed plump and soft skin. 

Someone that is actually no-one shouldn't be turned on by such a sight, or by any similar one at all. What is wrong with him? Why can't he repress the unwanted reaction?

He suffers at being unable to control himself, and also because he can't help wanting to touch that beautiful butt in front of him. Next, he starts wondering how would Deidara react if he did it. He'd probably end up chased through the forest by a flock of C1 birds. It's worth the risk though, that's for sure.

But what if Deidara didn't mind...? Does Obito really want to be in that situation? The answer doesn't matter, because his imagination is going wild already, and that is turning him on even more. He pictures himself placing his gloved hand on top of his ass, running his fingers through the skin, squeezing it, feeling its silky texture, the plump flesh sticking out slightly in the gaps between his fingers. Then Deidara looks back, humming wantonly “Why did you stop, airhead? Carry on, hm”. He doesn't know why the airhead bit was neccesary, but that's how he pictures it. He closes his eyes, concentrating harder on the scene. By now, he's beyond flustered, his body burns, his face too, the blood pressure on the frail capillars on his cheeks too much to handle. He's probably bleeding already. 

The scene goes on. He pulls Deidara's trousers down to his knees and bites, licks and slaps his irresistible buttocks. A moan escapes the artist's lips. He wants to do it. He really wants to do it. He needs to dip his face right in that ass crack, to shake his head, to feel the soft skin against his cheeks...

God. He's losing it. Reaching out, he hovers his hand a few milimiters away of Deidara's butt, following its natural curvature. So close yet so far away...

“Senpai!”

He forces himself back to reality, Deidara is concentrated on the landscape. Obito hasn't looked at the part he's supposed to look a single time.

“Don't start getting distracted already, pay attention” he whispers, not looking back.

“There's a wasp on your trousers.”

He's already jealous of the imaginary wasp. Why does it get to touch Deidara instead of him?

“So? Leave it be, it will go away eventually.”

“Can Tobi kill it? What if it bites you, senpai?”

“Then it bites me. I don't care, it's just a fucking wasp, keep searching for our food.”

“So you don't care about being bitten? Can Tobi bite you?”

“Shut up, Tobi” he looks back an instant to give him a warning look.

Obito is pissed off. So, the imaginary wasp gets to bite Deidara's ass, but he's not allowed. Unable to stop himself, he spanks him, leaving his hand in contact with his butt more than necessary. He's done it. And doesn't regret it. His senpai looks back, a murderous look in his eyes.

“I thought I told you to leave it be!” he whispers furiously.

He doesn't fail to notice that the artist's cheeks have turned pink. Could be that he liked getting spanked?. If so, Obito wouldn't mind doing it again. Hundreds of times if he wanted. He could spend all day licking, biting, spanking, kneading that ass.

Ah... His ill luck... Now Deidara's trousers are a bit lower than they were before, and he's in trouble.

"Are you paying attention, hm?" he hears Deidara say.

"Y-yes... Of course, senpai", Obito softly replies, his eyes glued on the crack.

The crack...

He's cracking along with his projects. Along with the firm beliefs about his identity. The only thing he wishes to do at that moment, is to please the owner of the butt in front of him, to hear him moan, to hear him say his name while pleasure gets too overwhelming. Slowly, he starts leaning toward him, his mask's eyehole just centimeter away from the flesh of his buttocks. It's flawless, like he expected it to be.

Is that even a realistic wish to trade his lifetime efforts for? 

A pheasant appears in sight and not even a second later, Tobi has thrown a kunai at him. He feels tired, just wanting to end the situation before it gets too painful. Right when Deidara jumps from the branch to the floor, he collapses, falling flat on the hard wood surface, panting, his arms loosely dangling off the edge. In his old life, he tried to surpass Kakashi on everything, ninjutsu, taijutsu, speed or resistance but he usually ended up exhausted and defeated, lying on the floor, panting and sweaty for trying to force his body into making a bigger effort than it can handle. It's the same now, only that the strain not physical, but mental. One shouldn't go from "I have a gaping hole in my heart" to "Your butt is the most perfect thing in this rotten world" in a matter of minutes. 

"Good job, Tobi" Deidara says, sounding impressed "You actually did it. Who would have thought, hm."

Deidara's trousers are back where they should be, and Obito can't decide if it's a good or a bad thing.

Good. It's a good thing, he convinces himself of that. Not even his own body is immune to Deidara, and now he won't be able to move until the unwanted boner that pushes painfully against his fly, goes away. Why did he have to leave his tunic back in the lair? He feels more useless than ever.

"Tobi, don't get too comfortable up there. The job isn't done, so start moving your ass."

Ass.That's the only thing he can think about, and he has to stop, otherwise he's not going to be able to escape the awkward situation.

"Maybe after resting for a while. Hunting is such an exhausting task, senpai."

Yeah, that was in-character for Tobi. The artist would never suspect what's going on. Deidara sighs.

"All right, I'll start plucking it. You go and find some rosemary and peppercorn. You must be having such a hard day."

Hard...

Oddly enough, he doesn't make a scene, and when he spins around and leaves, Obito would swear he had a sly smile on his face. And he can't help but think, just for a brief moment, that Deidara either had no fucking idea of how accurate he was being, or he very well knew it.

A terrifying assumption. He is having a hard day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I come up with such angsty summaries when it's just a story about butt.


End file.
